Tough love
by Werewolf of the underworld
Summary: This a Twlight fanfic. Felix kills toshiro a vampire and guards his empyolee a human women and falls for a human that worked for toshiro and promises to protect her and turns her after a another half human and vampire is born his after breaking dawn FelixXOC and rated m for lemons and smut
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Felix love story

My name is Nicole. I lived in Japan with a friend and boss of sorts for work named toshiro. He was a friend of Carlisle; i was sitting in the office when i felt a vampire presence. I looked around to see no one there among the office and the space around me; I went back to work and saw a shadow of something or someone move across the wall.

"Are you Nicole?" a voce asked I looked up to see a vampire man. He was handsome strong with red gentle eyes, black spiked hair and black clothes.

"Yes, who are you?" i got up to have use his vampire super speed to get behind me and slide his muscular arms around my frame he pulled me close.

"My name is Felix and I work for The Volturi from Italy. I hate to say this but Toshiro is dead." he said

"Good radiance to him that snake of vampire." I said and pushed my bangs behind my ears I looked behind him I looked at the door to see a girl about my age and height. I looked into her red eyes and see looked into my blue grey one and she smiled a wicked smile. Felix rushed behind me as I soon felt pain in my skull. I fell to my knees Felix got me close to him and growled at the other vampire,

"JANE! LEAVE HER ALONE! I GOT DIBS ON HER!" he growled at the child, her blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun and happy face at the cause of one's pain. I looked at her then the pain she had caused stopped I clung to him as he helped me up and carried me out to the car that held four more vampires i leaned on Felix and passed out in his arms he kept me close to his chest; how did i know this i could hear him snarl at anything or anyone that moved towards me. I felt him carry me to somewhere or on something i woke up in his arms his cloak was around me for warmth, we were on a private jet a fancy one (one like Donald Trump would have) fancy frills like blood delivered to them in a human body. I looked at the other vampires and clung to Felix's shirt, he smiled at me and hugged me tightly like a human man would and stroked my back to help calm me down. I smiled up at him and nuzzled into his neck; I looked up at him I asked him what he meant in my office

"Felix, what did you mean you had dibs on me?" I asked and looked up at him he looked down and smiled I smiled at him and cupped his cold icy cheek.

"It means that one can touch you or turn you, it is my privilege." he said and leaned down and took my lips into his. I kissed back after I got over the shock of his gentle kiss. He held me close to his chest; I felt his tongue ask for entrance to my mouth I accepted it into my mouth he pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled at my expression he pulled me closer to him if that was possible and I saw we were going to land. We got out of the plane I walked out and he led me into a car. He let me enter first and slid in after me and wrap me in his arms as the others got I got my first glimpse of the other I felt my heart race and one looked at me

"Well, what do we have here? Felix you bought us a snack." He said his dirty blonde hair spiked and slithered over to me and Felix got in his face snarling at him.

"Stay away from her, Dmitri. She mine." He said and pulled me close to his side I placed my hand on his chest. He strokes my back and kissed the top of my head. We got to a little at night I felt my human side feel tired,

"Nicole please be awake as long as you can and don't fall asleep till I get you my room." He said I clung to him and nodded. We walked down a long hallway to a set of stairs I walked in front of Felix and tired not to fall.

"Could you hear you pet hurry it up?" Jane said. I rolled my eyes as Felix pulled me close as we stepped into in elevator. I cuddled close to him. He smiled and pulled closer to him and let me lean on him and the wall I was still in his cloak. I wanted to fall asleep but couldn't stupid opera music, if was a play like say Phantom of the opera I wouldn't mind it. We got off the elevator and we walked down to his chamber. He picked me and carried me to his room and laid me down on the couch was black soft martial like silk. He put me down and took off my shoes and kissed me again I kissed back and let him lean on me. He pulled away

"Are you tired, Nicole?" He asked d and sat me in his lap.

"A little bit." I said he got up I whimpered at the loss of him next to me but he soon return to me with a black fleece and wrapped me in it and pulled me close to him. I used his thigh as a pillow and used my arm for little comfort. I fell asleep with his arms around my back and him reading a book. I woke up to him sketching something. I got up to have him look at me the same red eyes that shone at the office with love and kindness. He laid the sketchbook on the table next to the couch and left it open.

"Good morning, mia bella. "He said and soothed my hair out.

"Good Morning, Felix." I said and got up only to have him pull me gently into his lap. "I have to take a shower, and I need some clothes." I got up again to have him hold me closer to his form. I smelled he smelled good like Axe or Bod cologne. He looked out the door

"Stay with me please. Don't go out there. Dimitir wants to make you his and take you away from me. Besides I promised that boss of yours I'd look out for you." He said and nuzzled into my long black hair, he smelled it.

"Well, how about you can take me shopping if it safe for you and you guard the bathroom for me?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He smile and hugged me I hugged back.

"Of course Nikki." He said as he leaned in and kissed I kissed back.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight chapter 2

I was walking out to the bathroom with Felix his arm tightly around my shoulders. He walked me to the sidewalk it was bright and sunny I was saddened that he wouldn't go with me. He was in the shadows watching me Aros was standing next to him and pulled him towards the darkness and Felix snarled at him. I walked back and hugged Felix tightly he hugged me back trying not to break my spine

"Felix I want you to go out there with me not anyone else we can wait till tonight if you can go?" I said as I looked at aros he looked at me

"He can tonight if he wishes." Aros said as he walked back into the darkness we sat in the dark arch way as we waited ill sundown. He let me take a nap on his form. I woke up to him looking at the humans. I kissed his check. He looked at me and smiled and kissed me. He got serious and asked me

"Nicole can I ask you something." I nodded "Why did you work for that vampire toshiro?"

"Well….he promised me something that no mortal man can…immortality. He said after my 21st year that he would make immortal and be his wife. But you kind of ruined that plan.'' I said he looked up to the sun and rubbed my head with his

"Why would you want to give up this life for immortal for a life like this one?" he asked. I looked at him with my lush blues shone in the darkness. He looked so sad about the choice I had made for myself.

"I don't know I guess I'm afraid of death." I looked at him. He leaned down to me and kissed me. I kissed him back I sat in his lap as he caressed every inch of my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid up my skirt a little bit. I moaned into his mouth he put his hand over my thigh as he inched upwards I blushed at his cold touch.

"Felix please I want to wait for my wedding night."

"Alright, Nicole I can wait. Come on its sun down.'' he grabbed his coat as we walked out hand in hand. The city was beautiful at night, we walked to a little clothes shop and walked in kept his eye on my neck and listen to the others around us I squeezed his hand tightly he smiled. Then I saw a human storekeeper. She came up a spoke Italian to me Felix translated for me and her. I walked out in blue jean shorts and red heels and black tank top.

"You like it Felix?" I asked him he looked at me and smiled. He paid for my two shirts shorts pants and blouses even a tight blue cocktail dress. I had some new shoes even couple pair of sandals convers and even a pair of heels.

"Felix where would I wear a dress like that and shoes like that to?" he looked at me and smiled

"It's a night club. If you wanna go beside theres a vampire there that's breaking the laws we have to check out. "He said. I looked at him and smiled and kissed his check.

"When do we go to it?" I asked in a whisper so only he could hear what I was asking of him.

"We go tonight but I need to get changed and you need a special necklace on you." He said that as he put the neck lace on. It was the symbol of the Volturi. He looked at me and smiled and pushed my black hair from my eyes.

"I think you more beautiful without the bangs in your eyes"

"Really?"

"Of course, my love." We walked back to his room I got changed into the dress and black heels. I stepped out in it. His jaw dropped when he saw me, I looked at him he was in a tight muscle shirt and black jeans and biker boots. He also had many bracelets on his wrists and a black necklace.

"Felix you're so handsome." I said his red eyes looked over me from my curls to heels. I saw he thought about turning me right there. I smiled as I blushed. He walked up to me and said to me

"I have got to be the luckiest Vampire alive to have you in my life." He picked me up and kissed me with passion. I kissed back as he sat me down on the ground as he hugged me. We went out to the club I clung close to him as the club opened its door to us. The club was called the casket floor. We walked to the bar and ordered drinks I had a strawberry daiquiri. He had a rum and coke.

"At least you can't drunk." He smiled and laughed at me.

"True." He looked a t the stage. The vampire that we came to see was draining the life out of a human child in front of the people of this town they thought it was an act. WE knew better, Felix pulled me close as he kissed the top of my head. I looked away and buried my face in Felix's chest he looked at me in worry as I was going pale. He snarled at him and pulled out his cell phone and called dimriti, Alec and Jane. I tried not to look at the sight in front of me, but to my shock I couldn't look away at the sight on the stage. I felt my legs go weak. I grabbed Felix's shirt as I feel into darkness.

Felix's pov

Nicole fainted against me. I picked her up gently and walked out to the car as the others pulled up the human receptionist sat her next to her and put a cold cloth.

"Felix why did you call us?" Alec asked as he stepped out and looked at me.

"Immortal child he made one." I said as we walked into see the club goers on the floor dead. I looked at him as he mocked the laws we stood for Jane grabbed the child I walked up and ripped off his head as dimtiri helped me take him apart. We set the club a blaze as Jane killed the child. I was thankful that Nicole had fainted and had not seen this act of me killing someone. I got in the car and saw her up and shivering I grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up. She nuzzled close to me as I hugged her tightly and we both looked at each other.

"Felix. I know what you did. I won't hold it against. You are a strong man yet gentle when it comes to me as you can as a vampire can be." She said I kissed her lip as she wrapped her warm body of my shoulders. I moaned into her mouth trying not to break her. I never thought that I would fall this human and want her to be mine for all of time. I held a ring that belonged to me human mother. I had it put in to a velvet box

Nicole's pov

I was in the middle of our kiss.

"Felix." I said as he kissed me again he was gentle and I knew he was holding back. He was trying not to hurt me.

"Nicole, I want to make you my wife. Will you be my wife?" he said as he pulled out a small gold ring with small diamonds. I looked at him in disbelief as he looked at me. I kissed his lips in response he kissed back

"Of course I will." I said he slipped the ring on my finger

"Great a newborn in the Volturi." Jane said I looked at her and crawled over to her

"Want to know something? When I become a newborn, if I have a power like yours' be sure to watch out for me. Cause I'll be sure as hell to make you suffer every chance I get but I won't drink human blood that is my only request." I said and leaned back next to Felix.

"Why not drink human blood?" Alec asked me

"I saw the pain in the families of the ones toshiro drank from. I can't live with myself if I do that. He said his friends the Cullen's that drink from animals. I want to go up to them after I'm turned."

"Of course my love well both go together." He sadi as he kissed me on the check, "Hell I'll go vegan even to help you." He said as we pulled to the place

(Ok there's going to be a time lapse) 3 months later

We were sitting in the Cullen's house trying to get the ability to walk in heels.

"Nicole you'll be fine beside you only have a few weeks left" Alice said she knew we were coming the power of future sight.

"Alice what is the point of me wearing heels if yours truly isn't going to be able to walk?" I ask as I get up again Felix and Emmett have arm wrestling match almost every day to see who's stronger so far Felix is in the lead

END


	3. Chapter 3

Twlight Felix

I was in the living room watching Pet Sematary and curled under a Jack skellington blanket . I curled under the blanket as I heard the door open. Felix came in i got up and hugged him he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"hello Nikki."He hugged me tightly he was trying not to break my spine as i nuzzled into his cold chest. He kissed me as i kissed him back. He started beg for entrance to my mouth. I gladly accepted as Emmet stepped between us. I sighed as he pulled away form me and pulled me closer to him.

"Emmet come on i haven't kissed her in a while.'' I smiled at him as he stiffened and growled

"felix what is it?" I asked as Jacob black came in. Felix held me close.

"what is that Vampire doing here and with a human?" he said i clung close to felix as the other two walk up a boy and a girl. he put me behind his back and gently held me to his side and snarled.

" My name is nicole DeLoupe. I'm Felix's finance." I said I stepped out from behind Felix, " I ain't scared of you wolves.''

"So what are you going to do to her turn her after the wedding?" Leah said

"yes she will be.'' he said as he pulled me close I smiled and kissed his cheek as the younger boy looked at his name was seth.

"why would you want to be a vampire and not human?" he asked me my sapphire eyes showing love at Felix and his red/amber ones showed love at me.

"it is my choice not yours wolfboy. So butt out of my life and let me live it my way." i said snarling. Felix just smiled at me

'' you heard the lady her choice her life and her death.''

"we can't let you do that if she is newborn then she could ruin the pack and the town." leah said. I clung onto Filex shirt as he kissed my forehead.

"Leah, they are going to be out of town when she is turned so she won't hurt anyone and she will be feeding of animals like us and Felix has yet to attack a human.'' carlisle said. i held his cold hand in mine as he kissed my cheek i smiled at him the love shown in his eyes.

" Nicole let's-" alice stopped mid-sentence we looked at other confused. "they're coming. For you Felix."

"why him?" leah asked

"he was a member of the guard you fought him when they came for Remesme; I used to work for a vampire he killed."

"who are they sending and when will they be here?" he asked holding me close and yet not crushing me.

"Jane Dimitri and Alec." she said i clung onto Felix's shirt. ''when the first snow stickes to the mountains."

"Thats a year away." Seth said.

"alice bump the date of the wedding up." i said

"Nicole what about your family?" Esme asked me.

"I have none. Toshiro killed my family and in exchange he offered me the chance to be immortal." I said as Felix wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close.

"thats a stupid reason to get to be immortal.'' leah said felix snarled at her.

"Felix stop it. it was that or die.''

"then if that options comes up again choose die." I walked up to her and slapped her hard; I heard a bone in my hand snap i screamed at the pain. Felix jumped at the wolf and the rushed out sides where they fought. I rushed out to stop felix.

"Felix stop it please." he looked at me as leah snapped at his arm and pinned him to the ground, "PLease stop it DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE I LOVE HIM!" I screamed at leah and pleaded with her to let felix up.

"Leah get off of him. Can't you see the pain it's causing Nicole?" carlisle said as i hung onto my shirt as two vampire walked up.

"Carlisle who is this?" The white haired vampire said

"Steafan Vladimir. I thought you two left." the other one walked up to me and tried to slip his arms around me.

''we smelt a Volutri Gaurd ans wanted to make sure you ere alright.''

"Get away from her you son of a bitch." Felix snarled and bella showed up with jacob.

"what's going on here?" jacob asked as leah tightened her grip on Felix. "Leah get of him." She glared at him and let him go i rushed to him as the whitnet stopped me i backed up.

"where are you going young one?"

"Steafan you are scaring her. listen to her heart race after all we get to hurt a member of the guard."

"yes you are right.'' they smiled at me as i backed up and walked into a tree. Felix got up and speared the black haired one onto the ground as the other one tried to bite me. I heard a rumble as seth shifted and landed in front of me. I held my injured hand to me.

"Felix." i whimpered as tears fell form my eyes as memoiroes rushed back. He saw this and he rushed over to me and stood with me behind his back. He snarled at the others.

"Stay away from my fiance, you two old vampires." he turned around and kissed me. I kissed back as he wiped the tears away from my face.

"Nicole. please come inside I'll take a look at your hand Felix,come inside with her." Carlisle said as he held me close to his side and walked inside with me he held my hand in his cold hand he glared at the two creeps down stairs.

"Carlisle what's with thing one and thing two?"

"I remember those two when we thought the child was an immortal child." he said as he sat next to me.

"Stepfan and Vladimir were mad at the Volturi and wanted to get their pride back and you broke hand." i sighed at that last part

"but I'm confused why are JAne ALec and Dimitri coming for Felix?"

"sweetie i left them for a human girl its against the laws of jane and alec and I think Dimitiri had a thing for me. at least here we are safe from jane and alec." he said i held his hand in my good hand he pulled me into a kiss and started to kiss back. He got up and leaned against the door frame snarling i got up and hid behind him.

"Ahhh the guard of the Italian scum." Vladimir said i clung close to Filex as the other one came in.

"I'd watch what you say to me, russian scum, after all i did help burn your castles down." he said as he smirked and pulled me close to his side and kissed the top of my head.

"We know that is why we would want to take you meal." Vladmir said as Filex snarled. I put my hand on his chest as he smiled at me.

"I've gone vegan." he said. "And why would i want to kill my wife-to-be." Alice came skipping in. We looked at each other as he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Well tommorow is your two's wedding so Nicole you will be bunking in your own suite of a room tonight and Filex the boys are taking you out hunting." she said as Raosiale, alice, Esme, and Bella walked me up stiars.

"Nicole. I love you." he said as he dashed out of the room as Rosalie chased him out ofthe room. I smiled at it.

"So Nicole,how did you meet Filex?" bella asked sitting next to me

"Well it was after the renesme issue, i was in Japan and was woking for Toshiro and Filex actully protected me from Jane."

"You meet Jane?" ALice asked

"yes and he took me back to itlay and we just fell for each other." I said a si thought about it the hot kisses the loving holds he has and the way he looks at me.

"Well we should let you get some sleep. you have a big day tommorow. girls lets giv ethe bride to be some rest." Esme said.

"Bella"

"yes?"

"could ya stay with me i dont trust draclua 1 and 2 trying to turn me" I asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you bella and good night"

"Good night nicole." she said as i laid on the bed and fell asleep.

~next moring~

Alice woke me up early. i pulled on a black button down shirt and black pants. Alice pulled me down stairs i was used to getting a kiss form Filex. I looked around for him.

"Dont worry you will see him later." Alice said," besides we have to start getting you ready." i smiled as the girl rushed me upstiars to the bathtub i took a bathrobe and put it on after the bath. Alice slipped me into a short white dress with a long white train and jewled white wedges. I also wore a lond pearl necklace with diamonds with diamond earrings and added some white make up as Esme did my hair in a long braid and toped it off with small crystals. I looked in the mirror i looked shock. i felt my eyes tear up.

"No crying i dont want this master piece to get ruined." she said i tired not to cry.

"Its ok Nicole. you going to be an amazing wife and an amazing immoratal." Esme said in a motherly voice as Carslie came in.

"Nicole you look amazing Filex is trying to sneak a peek at you but jasper and Emmet wont let him." he said asi tried to peek out and see filex. I got up to see the wedding party outside

"Alice this is perfect. but who is going to be walking me dont he aisle?" i asked

"That would be Carslie and the minster is the justice of the peace and Filex has taken our last name." said as she smiled.

"Thats great." I said as we we walked down stairs. Filex was out side with emmet and Edward. I was nervous alice helped me with the veil as i held Carsile's arm as he walked me down the isle. Filex's jaw dropped I walked down the asile. i got up to him and he held my hands as we said our vows and we kissed as everyone clapped. I felt happy here with him. He hugged me tightly and we left for the honeymoon on Isle Esme. We were at the dock i was leaning on his shoulder. he helped me iinto the boat and we started to drive the boat there. He wrapped me up in his arm and pulled the speed boat into the dock.

"wow this is amazing." i said

"you said it baby. I got to give those Cullens credit they know where to have an island." he said as he put the bags in the house with his vampire speed and came back and carried me to the door and carried e over the thresh hold. he sat me down on the carpet and we walked back to the bedroom.

"Filex can you give me a few human mintues?" i asked him

"yes mrs. cullen." he said as he took of his black shirt i traced his musclur body with my eye.

"Ok nicole you can do this." i said as i shaved my legs and uunder arms. I brushed my hair and teeth as he stood out in the water. I rushed back tot he mybag and looked thourgh it just to find lingre of all shapes and colors.

"Alice." I groaned and walked out in a white towel round my naked boby. I counted to ten in my mind a nd dropped it and waded into the turned around and smiled at me.

"You look beautful.'' he said as he wrapped me up in his arms. I smiled at him as he kissed me. I kissed back and pulled him closer to me as his tounge invaded my mouth and slid his arms around my waist.

"nicole ar you sure you want to do this?'' he asked as he licked the shell of my ear and started to suck on it.

"Yes Filex take me im yours" i siad as he picked me up and set me on his hips and uses his Vampire Speed to get in the hosue and lays u int he bed i got a good look over his body the braod shoulders the washbroad abs. I bluhed at the sight of his member, he was long and thick.

"It's ok nicole i know this is your first time. I'll be gentle. I promise." he said as he kissed me. I kissed him back ans his hands moved down my body i moaned into the kiss as he slid his hand lower and started to move to my enterance and started to finger me gently. I gasped as he slide his finger into me and started to prepare me. I griped his hair ans he held metightly and kissed my neck. I griped the sheets tightly in my hand

"Filex." i moaned his name and started to come on his finger as he pulled hisfinger outand slide his meber in me slowly as i scremed he stopped as i gripped his shoulders. He looked at me.

"Filex you can move now." i said as he started to move slowly and gently. I moaned at athe feeling he was so good and gentle he thursted into me a bit faster then soon he started to hold the head borad as iracedmy hand thourgh his black hair and he broke the headbroad. He moaned and start to mive faster but yet still just as gently. he come after moments of the same movmnt after i had come for the first time. I laid back on the pillows he pulled my whole body onto his.

"Nicole are you alright?" he skedas I nuzzled into his chest and started to fall asleep.

"I loe you Filex and im fine." He kissed the top of my head and held me gently and stroked my back.

"I love you too. I just want to make sure i didnt hurt you." I sat up and laid my face in the side of his neck and kissed it.

"Filex, If i was scarred that you would hurt i wouldnt be here right now made love to you or be married to you."

"You're right." He said and held me close, "Now get some sleep we have a lot of things to do tommorow."

"your right like get a new headborad." he laughed and nuzzled into my hair. I feel asleep on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I woke up to filex standing in his boxers looking out the window over the water

"Filex." he looked at me and walked over and kissed me as i kissed him back and he pulled away.

"Come on my love breakfest awaits you." he siad and handed me his shirt and my underwaer. i pulled them on and he lead me out to the paito and i eat breakfest with me in his lap and him kissing my head.i finshed as he lead me intot he water he took off my shirt and underwear as i slipped off his boxer s he lead me intothe water and we made love in the water and we finshed and stayed int he water till my stomach growled he took me in and lead me tot eh sofa and let me put on his shirt and my underwear. I laid on his lap as we watched an action movie and i kissed him after the end creidts he kissed back and slid his arms around me.

"You should take a bath with me." he said I smiled

"You got it hotstuff." he sat me in the top and started the water and we sat there for water seem like a life tim but it was only 30 mintues. I was happy about the decison wehad made. Being here in his arms haveing him holding me close the water mave been warm but the tempture was hotter the then the tempture outside.

In Italy

Jane Dimitir and Alec were busy plotting aginst Filex and his new bride. they had hopped it was just a phasse but it was not they had fallen for each other and fell in love. But the question among the 3 of them waswhat to do to make filex suffer. Jane smiled evily at the htought she had

"i have a plan we kill the girl." the other two smiled just as evily as the jane if not jsut as evil as her.

In braizl

"check mate filex" i said as my bishop took his king.

"you win again, my love." he siad and kissed my neck. It has been three weeks since we have been here on the island making love every night and every morning I coludnt belive i was the happest here.

"Im going to cook lunch." I said as he smiled

"Im going for a hunt."

"Good luck my love" he smiled and speed off into thte jungle. I went to the house and started to cook some steak for me . I finshed the steak and started o eat it i as i felt it come back up. Irushed off to the bathroom. Where i puked my guts out as filex came rushing in.

"Nikki, are you all right?" he asked a look of worry on my face

"I'm fine just bad meat." i said as i sat ont he toilet and looked at my wash bag and thought about it. "damn it."

"What is it, Nikki."

"How long was the weeding almost a month right." he nodded and looked at me. "Filex i havent had my monthly. my oeriod i missed it this month." he went into shock as the phone went off it was alice worried about me .

"Nicole are you all right?" she asked. "i cant see your future an more."

"Alice can vampires go into shock. Alice i thnk what happened to Bella is whats wrong with me." Filex got up and kissed me

"nicole carslie wasnt to talk to you."

"nicole how are you feeling?"

"Fine i guess Carisle." i handed the phone to filex

"Carlise we'll e eturn home as soon as we can to raise our child."

"Are you sure filex?" he asked he sounded seruiuos by the look filex gave.

"Yes i am we'llb e home by tommorow night." he hung up the phone and packed our things we walked out to the boat and we drove back tot he main land and went to the air port to leave for our flight. We left braizl with our child growing inside of me.

"Filex i hope its a girl." i said as he smiled and put his hand on my stomach.

"Its going to be a boy." he siad as i kissed his cheek

"This is going to be interesting." We both nodded and we landed in seattle as he drove home.

End chapater 3

I know this was a long ait and chaptar. As for the next couple of chaptars the are going to be the pregeny and birth so if you are squimsh pu dont have to read For the child or childern Iam looking for names for Filexs and nicoles child pm or post the name in the review box

~paws love

Werewolf Of the underWolrd


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight: tough love 5

AN: Sorry for the late update i ahd school and a con to get ready for and had a sereve case of writers block So the names i got form my favtiote movie _Hocus pocus _and favitore anime _Naruto. _Anyway R&R please

~paws love

Werewolf of the underworld

I was only a month pregnant but yet looked like I was sixth months. Filex was pacing around me in a protective mate sort of way. I was laying on my side watching tv as the baby moved inside of me. Jacob was out side with Renesme and Bella. Seth and Leah were standing close by wathing me closely. It was getting old fast.

"Nicole are you sure you want it?" Leah asked we looked up at her. Feilx was snarling like he alway did towards the wolves,I held his hand tightly.

"I'm sure all this will be worth it in the end." I said as he rubbed my stomach as he purred at the thought.

"Nikki,lets get you upstairs." Carsile siad as Felix helped me up and lead me upstiars. he kissed my neck slowly. I smiled at him as we enterted the room Carslie put a lead vest on my stomach as he and Felix stepped out. I closed my eyes as the machine took the pictures.I fell asleep n the xray room.

~~Felix pov~~~

I stood outide of the x-ray; gazing at the woman I loved through the glass.I couldnt belive it, i was going to be a father to a child. I was watching Nicole my wife who i never thought i would fall for .She wa human and the most beautful woman I had ever met. I smiled at her as Carsile took the xray and looked at it.

"She has a broken rib and a another craked one." I looked at the picture and saw the bones. This baby was hurting my love and it pained me to see her like this.I looked at her stomach ,inside of her was my child .

"I hope we didn't make the wrong choice." When I looked over at her I saw she was asleep

"There is another problem .She is fading nutrion wise. she needS to eat and the child is not letting her." I looked at her ,Nicole was growing skinnier by the day. I heard a creak and turned around snarling. Bella was standing there watching me, a small smirk on her face.

"Easy Felix I know what Nicole is going through. The only thing that can help her is what helped me" Bella said. I looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"What is it?"

"Human blood." I blinked at the thought .I was still adjusting to going vegan and it was still hard to think of blood .I usually had my wife to help me when I had the urge to go hunt. She would stroke my hair and soothe me with a song.

"Bella that is risky for Felix as well as jasper." he said as I thought about it. I walked in to the xray room and sat next to Nicole.

"Dammit they aren't making this easy on us." I said as I kissed herforehead. I got up and walked out to the forest. "I'm going for a hunt." I walked out of the house and speed up to canada. I walked around the forest to see what I could find for a meal. And in a clearing ,I saw a large black bear. I stalked around him and when the bear rushed towards me,I jumped on him . The bear fought back and clawed at my shirt and tore it off me as we continued to fight. I then pounced and and bite down on his neck and starts to drain the life out of him. I thought about Nikki. She would want to drink human blood. I quickly finshed the bear and rushed back to Forks. Nikki was stil alseep and holding my jacket in her arms. I bent down to kiss her forehead before I went up stairs and pulled on a black muscle shirt.

"Felix...?" I looked up to see her blue eyes open. They were shining just as bright as the night we first meet.

"Hi sweet heart." I kissed her lips as gently as I could. Damn I hated my self for getting her pregnant, but yet it was something i couldnt have childern.

"hi how was the hunt?" she asked as she sat up a bit.

"Fun had a black bear for lunch." i siad "nikki im worried about you. This is kiling you and hurts me to see you like this."

"Felix i know if i didnt love you i wouldnt risk it" she touched myface i nuzled into her hand. she held my head closly as i purred lightly ( i dont know if they do but it seems sweet ). I picked her up and walked with her to the sun room. She smiled at my skin.

"you look like your made of diamonds." I sat her ina chair. I grabeda bookof japanses poems to read to her.

~nicloes pov~

I was sitting in the sunroom with rosiale and alice.I was rubbing my stomach FElix was reading a book and standing clsoeby.

"alice im hungry." I felt the baby kick again i flinched at the pain. Felix was by my side in a heartbeat and holidng me clsoe to his cold boby which helped me feel better.

"I'll get the blood." ALice siad. Felix sighed and stood closer to me. I kissed his knuckles and slide affinge into my mouth. he moaned and pulled my lips to his kissing my gently as i moaned into the kissed. he held me gently in his arms as rosile pulled him away She clutched his thorat.

"Stay away from her." She sneered at Felix he glared at her and snalred as alice came out with the blood inawhite styofrm glass.

"felix isnt going to hurt her." alice siad as she forced rosile to let him go. he growled and pushed past her and sat next to me. I took the cup and started to drink. Felix breathed in a deep breath. I set the glass down and thought about baby names as felix nuzzled into y neck smiling. i was as soon as tommorow. I smiled at the nmaes i picked out.

"come on nikki tell us the names you ahve for the childern." edward said walking over to us. Felix looked at me i smiled

"you have names already?"

"yea for a boy bynx. a girl tsubaki." i looked at them as he thougth about them.

"I like them." I smiled and got up to sit the cup ont he table and felt a sering pain. Felix grabed me as i screamed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. Carlise rushed out.

"She going into labor." they took me tot he delivery room. I grabbed my husbands hand and clutched his hand tigthly .

"Felix im scarred. " he hugged my and used his skin to cool me down as i screamed louder as the pain got worse.

"nicloe im going to bite into you womb to get the baby out." Carisle said ashe bite down luckliy Alice gave me mepohine. I clutched myhusbands shirt as i heardtwo sets of cries. I looked overr my husbands shoulders. he lloekd over and took them

"Bynx and Tsubaki." he siad smiling he laid them on my chest. I flinched as they moved and broke serval ribs. they cried as carsile moved them out. Felix moved clsoer to me

"Felix. I love you." he kissed my head as te morphione kicked.

"nicole im going to start biting you." i didnt respond.

"NICOLE!" I heard him scream

~~Felixs pov~~

I held her close and cried into her long black hiar as i alid her down and started to bite her. she didnt move. I finsed bitting her and looked over her. She was unmoved. I kneeled in defeat; then i heard her heart beat strong and fast.

"Nicole Marie Cullen if you can hear me which i know you can i love you. I need you. Byn ad tsubaki need you. We need you." i kissed her forehead and walked out to see my childern.

~TBC~


End file.
